Digimon: Chaos
by Un Loco Mas
Summary: Un misterioso virus amenaza con destruir, como tantas veces en el pasado, el Mundo Digital. Ésta vez la fuente de los problemas no es un digimon malvado, ni un programa de seguridad descontrolado, ni un error del sistema, ni siquiera el propio Yggdrasill tratando de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Es algo mucho más oscuro y peligroso. Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.
1. Prólogo

-Prólogo-

_Hacker_

La Deep Web, esa parte de internet a la que uno jamás podría acceder de manera normal. Contiene páginas que nunca encontrarías en ningún buscador, con contenido de todo tipo. Desde sitios para descargar libros y películas de manera gratuita, hasta vídeos de asesinatos, torturas y mutilaciones sin ningún tipo de censura. Todo depende de cuán profundo te introduzcas dentro de la red.

Y fue ahí, en una de sus capas más bajas y oscuras, en esa zona a la que ningún internauta normal sería capaz ni de acercarse, donde descubrí algo que no me esperaba encontrar: vida.

Sí, vida, formas de vida virtuales. Códigos binarios entremezclados caóticamente y enlazados de forma imposible, dando lugar a seres virtuales que, aunque ni se movían ni parecían tener una forma definida, constituían cada uno un pequeño y autosuficiente banco de datos, más potente que un ordenador personal.

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de descubrir estas maravillas tecnológicas, un potente firewall, el más potente que había visto en mi vida como informático, saltó de repente, impidiéndome adentrarme más en esa interesante acumulación de información.

A lo largo de toda mi carrera como _hacker_, he saboteado supercomputadoras del gobierno, obtenido y divulgado secretos de Estado, superado a los mejores espías informáticos de organizaciones como el FBI o la CIA. Sin embargo, me ha superado un simple muro cortafuegos.

No me detuve hasta poder franquear la poderosa barrera, sin embargo, cuando volví a introducirme en la web, ésta estaba vacía. Utilicé todos los medios posibles para rastrear y encontrar al ordenador que había sido capaz de crear, almacenar y subir a internet ese milagro de la informática. Cuando terminé mi investigación, ésta solo me dio un resultado. Un ordenador al que ni yo, uno de los mejores _crackers_ del mundo, podría acceder ni en un millón de años. ¿Su modelo? Lo desconozco. ¿Su fabricante? Ni idea. ¿Su nombre? Yggdrasill.

Esos acontecimientos que ahora estoy contando sucedieron hace diez años. Ahora, tres años después de retirarme, a mis cincuenta y seis años de edad, he recibido a mi correo electrónico un email sin asunto, y con un remite que jamás había visto. Era una carta pidiéndome ayuda, dándome las instrucciones para que creara una gran organización. Diciéndome qué debía hacer para, ni más ni menos, salvar el mundo (¿o debería decir LOS mundos?). El mensaje estaba escrito en formato de carta. El nombre que aparecía en el lugar donde se suponía que debería aparecer la firma era uno que no había podido sacar de mi cabeza durante diez largos años.

Yggdrasill.

-Extracto del diario de ###### #####-


	2. Capítulo 1

-Capítulo 1-

_Digital Monster_

La vida de Michael Quinn era una vida absolutamente normal. Cursaba el segundo grado de preparatoria en un instituto normal, vivía en una ciudad de Estados Unidos normal y tenía amigos relativamente normales. Una familia normal, una casa normal, ropa normal… todo era tan normal que le aburría. Lo que él quería era acción: vivir aventuras como las que tenían los personajes de sus libros, videojuegos, animes y películas favoritas. ¡Eso era lo que él quería, no una vida rutinaria y repetitiva!

Sin embargo, toda la acción que había tenido esa mañana era la carrera que se había tenido que meter para no llegar tarde a la escuela, ya que tenía examen de matemáticas (para el que, por cierto, no había estudiado) a primera hora.

Y es que correr no era precisamente el tipo de acción que a nuestro protagonista más le gustaba. Para ser directos, odiaba correr. Michael (o Mike, para sus amigos) era un chico considerablemente alto (alrededor de 1,80 m.), pero no precisamente delgado. Su cabello era corto de color rubio ceniza y sus ojos, de color avellana, solían estar cubiertos por unas gafas cuadradas de montura azul. En lugar de éstas, ese día llevaba lentes de contacto, ya que tenía clase de educación física. Era una persona tranquila a la que le gustaba leer, jugar videojuegos y pasarse horas con el móvil vagando por las redes sociales. Como habréis adivinado, no era un gran fan de las actividades deportivas. Aún con todo eso, él deseaba aventura.

Llegó al Instituto William Kidd, la preparatoria donde estudiaba, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Cruzó la puerta principal del edificio sin reducir su velocidad, hasta que sintió que algo le tiraba del cuello de la camiseta, obligándole a detenerse. Aunque ya se imaginaba quién era, se giró para verle a la cara y, como ya suponía, se trataba de su mejor amigo, Daniel Cross: un chico algo más bajo y delgado que él, de media melena de color castaño oscuro y ojos olivas. Él le miraba con su característica sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

-¿Corriendo otra vez? ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?-le preguntó el más bajo con cierto tono sarcástico.

El acento de su amigo hizo que Michael mirara, casi automáticamente, el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca derecha. Éste indicaba las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si no son ni las ocho! Y yo que pensaba que llegaba tarde.-se lamentó él. Luego cayó en la cuenta de una cosa.-Espera, faltan más de cuarenta y cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-Ayer me olvidé los libros dentro del pupitre, así que mi madre me obligó a venir antes para hacer los deberes.-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Su expresión era tranquila y cansada, como solía ser, pero el rubio conocía su amigo desde hace muchos años, así que intuía que él estaba mintiendo.-De todas formas, salgamos fuera. El conserje está limpiando las aulas, así que no podemos pasar.-dicho esto, el ojiverde se dirigió a la entrada principal con paso relajado, seguido de cerca por Michael.

Después de quince minutos esperando fuera, el teléfono de Danny (así era como le llamaban sus amigos) sonó, indicando que le había llegado un mensaje de texto. El moreno lo leyó con calma, escribió algo en la pantalla, y luego guardó en móvil en su bolsillo.

-Era mi madre preguntándome si había hecho ya los deberes.-suspiró.-Es demasiado estricta…

-Bueno, desde que tu padre murió, se ha estado ocupando de todo ella sola, es normal que se preocupe mucho por ti.-le contestó Mike.-Además, ¿quién podría olvidarse todos los libros en clase?

-Para tu información, yo.-dijo.-Espera un momento… ¡Mierda!-exclamó.-¡Me dejé los libros abiertos encime de la mesa! ¡Espero que el conserje no los haya tirado! Espera aquí, vuelvo en un segundo.

El más bajo de los dos salió corriendo. Aún quedaban veinticinco minutos para el inicio de las clases, así que no había nadie en el instituto aparte de Danny, el conserje, un par de profesores y él. La verdad es que esa había sido una mañana muy rara. Sin embargo, lo más raro había sido el comportamiento de su mejor amigo. Normalmente, él solía ser bastante organizado, y no era del tipo de estudiante que olvidara hacer la tarea. Resultaba casi impensable que él se olvidara todos los libros en el instituto. Además, parecía estar ocultándole algo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Michael entró de nuevo en el edificio para encontrar a Danny y preguntarle de una vez por todas qué estaba escondiendo.

Michael ya había recorrido todo el pasillo y mirado en cada aula del piso en el que se encontraba su salón. Había entrado en las salas de música, arte, e incluso en la sala de profesores. Habían pasado diez minutos y no había ni rastro de su amigo. Tan sólo faltaba una habitación por revisar: el aula de informática.

Como bien indicaba su nombre, dicha aula estaba llena de ordenadores. Ordenadores que a esa hora deberían estar apagados. Sin embargo, estaban todos encendidos. Por sus pantallas pasaban rápidamente interminables y crípticas combinaciones de ceros y unos. Michael puso su mano sobre el ratón, pero al tocarlo, un fuerte calambre le hizo soltarlo de inmediato. Como si se hubiera alterado ante el contacto el ordenador empezó a volverse loco, causando una reacción en cadena por todos los ordenadores de la estancia.

Los ceros y unos de los ordenadores comenzaron a agruparse, formando la misma combinación en todos los ordenadores. Después, los caracteres numéricos se transformaron en letras:

"Chaos Server Access: Downloading Otamamon"

-¿Otamamon?-pensó-¿Qué es eso?

Tuvo su respuesta enseguida.

De repente, comenzó a ver una especie de largas líneas azules moviéndose a su alrededor. En éstas había escritas también combinaciones de unos y ceros. Las misteriosas formas comenzaron a agruparse rápidamente, formando enseguida esferas azules. A dichos orbes les comenzaron a salir cinco protuberancias: cuatro a los lados que iban hacia abajo y una que salía de la parte de atrás. Al poco tiempo, las aglomeraciones azules se disolvieron, dando lugar a unos seres pequeños y redondos con apariencia de renacuajo. Tenían cuatro patas, estando las delanteras varias veces más desarrolladas que las traseras. Seis colmillos asomaban fuera de sus bocas, y sus ojos rojos le miraban fijamente al tiempo que movían su cola llena de púas. Michael retrocedió, pero chocó contra la pared. La puerta estaba al otro lado de la estancia, y él ya estaba siendo acorralado por los pequeños monstruos. Uno de ellos habló:

-Nosotros somos ChaosOtamamon.-dijo con una voz mecánica y forzada, como si alguien le estuviera manipulando para que dijera eso.-Nuestra misión es destruirte, humano. Morirás aquí y ahora. ¡_Kid Claw_!

Los casi veinte ChaosOtamamon se abalanzaron contra él dispuestos a desgarrarle con sus patas delanteras, sin embargo, lo que sucedió fue muy distinto.

-¡Candlemon, usa _Lava Loogie_!

Michael vio como los monstruos eran abrasados por bolas de fuego. Al explotar, sus cuerpos se volvieron a convertir en aglomeraciones de líneas azules, que permanecieron flotando en el piso como si nada hubiese pasado. Cerca de la puerta había otro monstruo, solo que este era una especie de vela con brazos y caras (porque tenía una en el cuerpo principal y otra en la llama). A su lado, recostado en la puerta, había un chico de cabello castaño largo, ojos color oliva adornados por unas prominentes ojeras, y piel relativamente clara. Iba vestido, al igual que él con el uniforme del Instituto William Kidd.

Se trataba de Danny, su mejor amigo.

**Nota del Autor: Sólo por si alguien lo piensa, (lo digo porque muchos lo pensaréis tras leer el próximo capítulo, más vale prevenir) este Michael no es el mismo que aparece en Digimon 02. Sí, es rubio y estadounidense, pero no está basado en él, sino en un amigo mío. Así como dato, me gusta basar los personajes de mis FanFiction en las personas que me rodean, así que vais a encontrar a personajes muy similares (por no decir los mismos, pero ligeramente cambiados) tanto en este fic como en el otro del universo "Fate" que estoy haciendo. Esto es algo que hago por razones personales, pero si tenéis algo en contra, ponédmelo en un review o algo y veré lo que puedo hacer. No pasa nada, los fanfic son editables.**


	3. Capítulo 2

-Capítulo 2-

La DHSO

-¿Me estáis diciendo-preguntó Danny de nuevo.-que acabo de capturar a un _Digimon_ que no existe?

-No es que no exista…-respondió la voz grave que sonaba a través del teléfono.-Es sólo que no aparece en nuestra base de datos.

-Pero, señor.-replicó el chico.-Nuestro registro tiene los datos de las dos mil quinientas especies existentes de _Digimon_, es imposible que no aparezca en ella.

-Te repito-insistió la voz.-que no hay ningún _Digimon_ llamado ChaosOtamamon en nuestra base de datos. La única explicación posible a ésta incógnita es que se trate de otro _Digimon Irregular_.

-¿Otro?-preguntó Danny con cierto escepticismo.-Pero si ya van cuatro este mes…

-Siete, en realidad.-contestó una voz femenina al otro lado del celular.-Actualmente, Ryan, Joseph y William están enfrentándose también a unos _Digimon Irregulares_. Si contamos tu caso, sumarían ocho.

-¿Cuatro _Irregulares_ apareciendo a la vez? La cosa parece estar complicándose…

-Ése es el problema. La cantidad de _Irregulares_ en esta ciudad se está incrementando exponencialmente.-respondió de nuevo la voz masculina.-Sin embargo, la Central no nos envía refuerzos por mucho que se lo pidamos.

-A este paso acabarán invadiendo la ciudad.-añadió la chica.

-En ese caso, creo que tengo algo para vosotros…-dijo mirando de manera pícara a Michael, que había escuchado toda la conversación.-A decir verdad, creo que tengo algo de carne fresca que ofreceros.

-Dan, no me digas que has permitido que un civil viera a los _Digimon_.

-Eh, bueno….-trató de contestar el susodicho rascándose una mejilla.-Puede que alguien me viera, sí…

-¡Daniel Shawn Ross!-gritó la voz femenina en un tono mucho menos agradable que antes.-¿¡Cómo has podido permitir que te vieran utilizando a Candlemon!? ¿¡Tienes la menor idea de los problemas en los que nos estás metiendo!?

-Espera un segundo…-dijo Michael para sí mismo.-Yo conozco esa voz… ¿Valery? ¿Eres tú?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Mikel? ¿Qué hace él ahí? ¡No me digas que fue él el que te vió!

-Eeeeh… Sí… Por alguna razón llegó pronto al instituto. Intenté arreglar el asunto de la sala de informática sin que se enterara, pero fue un poco difícil…

-¿Y ahora quieres meterle en la Organización porque sí? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable a veces?

-¡Oye! ¿No soy irresponsable! ¡Lo irresponsable sería dejarle irse tranquilamente después de que le atacaran quince _Digimon_!

-Bueno… En eso tienes razón, pero…

-Ya basta, Valery.-le detuvo la voz grave.-Dan, trae al chico que te vió a la base de operaciones. Procura que no te vea más gente.

-¡Sí, señor!-contestó el joven, para lego cortar la llamada. Luego, se dirigió a Michael.-Bueno, parece que vas a tener que acompañarme.

-¿Me vas a explicar ya de qué va todo esto?

-Ya te lo expliqué. Esas cosas que te acaban de atacar se llaman _Digimon_. Mi compañero Candlemon-señaló a la criatura con forma de vela que estaba a su lado.-también es un _Digimon_. Los que te atacaron son malos. Candlemon es bueno. Yo ayudo a los _Digimon_ buenos a acabar con los malos. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

-Oh, no. Hay más cosas que necesito saber.

El moreno arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Quién era el tipo con el que estabas hablando? ¿Qué hacía Valery con él? ¿Cuánta más gente que conozco está involucrada en todo esto? ¿Qué son los _Digimon_? ¿Y qué razones tenían esos _Digimon_ para atacarme? ¡No entiendo nada!

-A ver, espera, que te responda por orden. El tipo con el que estaba hablando era Peter Clay, mi jefe, por llamarlo así. Valery estaba con él porque también trabaja allí. Hay alrededor de seis personas que conoces, sin contarnos a Valery y a mí, involucradas en eso. Los _Digimon_ son monstruos digitales, formas de vida nacidas de Internet. Y esos ChaosOtamamon no tenían en absoluto ninguna razón para atacarte, lo hicieron por instinto. O al menos, ésa es la teoría. ¿Lo entendiste?

-…

-¿Mickey?

-Me perdí…

-Normal.-suspiró el más bajo.-¿Sabes? El comandante te lo explicará como es debido cuando lleguemos a la base.

-¿Y dónde está esa base?

-En el sótano del colegio.

* * *

><p>Michael no se esperaba encontrar semejantes instalaciones escondidas detrás de la vieja caldera en desuso que había en su preparatoria. Eso le hizo preguntarle cuántas cosas más había bajo ese edificio que él no conocía. Sentado en una cómoda silla blanca había un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro vestido con una especie de uniforme militar color rojo y negro. En cuanto vio llegar a los dos chicos se acercó a recibirlos.<p>

-Supongo que ya te lo habrán dicho, pero mi nombre es Peter Clay. Soy el comandante de la segunda división de la rama americana de la DHSO.-dijo el hombre de fuertes facciones y rostro serio extendiéndole una mano a Michael.

-Encantado.-dijo él devolviéndole el saludo.-Perdone, pero, ¿qué es la DHSO?

-_Digimon Hunting and Saving Organization_. La Organización de Caza y Salvamento de _Digimon_.-se apresuró a responder Danny. Perdone que le apure, señor, pero, ¿ha descargado ya los datos de ChaosOtamamon?

-Estábamos en ello ahora mismo, no te preocupes. De hecho, Ryan ya ha terminado también su misión, así que estábamos esperando a que los otros datos llegaran para descargarlos a la vez.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, el nombrado apareció en escena. Ryan era un joven considerablemente más alto que Michael, de pelo negro y ojos marrones oscuro. Iba acompañado por una criatura similar a un sátiro, de rizado cabellos blancos y marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Hey, Dan! ¿Es verdad eso de que has traído un nuevo recluta?-dijo. Después se fijo en Michael.-¿Así que éste es el novato? No parece ser alguien muy hábil. ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?

-Totalmente. A fin y al cabo, éste tipo de vida es lo que siempre ha querido. ¿O no, Mickey? ¿No andas diciendo siempre que siempre has deseado tener una gran aventura? Pues ésta es tu oportunidad.

-Eh… ¿Aventura? ¿De qué me estáis hablando?

-Dan, deja de confundir al chico.-ordenó el jefe.-Yo te lo explicaré. Verás, el caso es que hay un mundo paralelo al nuestro. Ese mundo sólo existe a través de datos de ordenador. Es un mundo virtual. Un _Mundo Digital_. Sin embargo, hace unos años, ese mundo fue destruido, y sus habitantes, los _Digimon_, fueron dispersados por Internet. Ahora, una brecha entre el mundo digital y el real se ha abierto, y los datos de los _Digimon_ se han mezclado con las ondas electromagnéticas del mundo real.

-¿Entonces esos _Digimon_ son peligrosos?

-No. La mayoría de ellos son seres pacíficos. Sin embargo, algunos se descontrolan y empiezan a causar estragos y atacar a los humanos. Dentro de esos _Digimon Salvajes_ hay unos casos especialmente peligrosos, los _Digimon Irregulares_, que son mutaciones de los _Digimon_ normales que no deberían existir pero que, sin embargo, están ahí. No son más poderosos ni más inteligentes que un _Digimon_ normal, pero sí parecen estar más organizados, además de que hay otro dato curioso…

La voz de Valery sonó a través del comunicador.

-Señor, hemos terminado el análisis de los _Digimon_ capturados por Daniel y Ryan.

-Perfecto, pásame los datos, por favor. Descarga a los _Digimon_ en mi ordenador.

-Recibido, comandante. Transmitiendo datos.

Ante ellos se abrió una pantalla holográfica. En ella había dos criaturas representadas: la de la derecha se parecía al _Digimon_ que le había atacado el día anterior, sólo que sus ojos eran negros en lugar de rojos, y no tenía púas en la cola. Bajo su imagen, una leyenda rezaba "Otamamon". A su lado, la imagen de una especie de grifo con una armadura plateada y dorada era acompañada por la palabra "Maildramon".

-La armadura del _Digimon_ al que me enfrenté era de color negro… -mencionó Ryan.

-Justo como me temía. Después de todo, sí que eran _Irregulares_.

-Su número se está incrementando peligrosamente en los últimos días.-dijo Dan, frustrado.-Sin duda, necesitamos más gente. Ahora hablando en serio, comandante, creo que Michael es una buena opción. De todas formas, ya conoce la existencia de los _Digimon_, así que no podemos hacer otra cosa.

-Podemos borrarle la memoria.-comentó Ryan. A Michael le dio un escalofrío.-¡Es broma, es broma! Bienvenido al equipo. Ah, cierto, éste es mi compañero, Aegiomon.

-¡Hola!-saludó la criaturita.

-Ho… hola…-le correspondió Michael.

-No te apresures, Ryan. Aún no he dicho que pueda unirse a la DHSO.

-Pero, comandante, aún después de…

-No estoy diciendo que yo no lo permita.-le cortó el señor Clay.-Pero antes debemos comprobar que sea compatible con Yggdrasill.

-¿Yggdrasill?-preguntó Michael.

-El ordenador que administra los datos de los _Digimon_. Es él el que decide si los candidatos pueden tener un compañero _Digimon_ o no.-le explicó Ryan.

-Exacto.-le confirmó el jefe.-Así que, por favor, coloca tu teléfono móvil en esta ranura y tu mano en ésta célula.-le indicó señalando los lugares en la mesa.

Michael siguió las instrucciones.

-¿Así?

-COMENZANDO EL ESCÁNER DE COMPATIBILIDAD DIGITAL. ANALIZANDO…-sonó una voz analizada.-ANÁLISIS COMPLETO. HUMANO COMPATIBLE. DESCARGANDO APLICACIÓN DE LA DHSO. MODELO COMPATIBLE: AO001…. DESCARGA COMPLETADA. RETIRAR MANO Y DISPOSITIVO.

Michael separó su mano de la máquina y sacó su móvil de la ranura. Cuando lo miró, vio que en su menú principal había una nueva aplicación llamada "V-Pet".

-Ábrela.-ordenó el comandante.

Michael así lo hizo, y al hacer click en la aplicación, toda la pantalla de su teléfono se vio ocupada por el mensaje "DOWNLOADING: BETAMON". A los pocos segundos, líneas azules empezaron a surgir de la pantalla de su móvil, y a acumularse en forma de esfera. La esfera azul se transformó rápidamente en una criatura similar a una rana, sólo que de ojos rojos, cuatro púas blancas en lugar de patas y una gigantesca aleta dorsal de color naranja. El _Digimon_ saltó a los brazos del chico.

-Éste es Betamon.-explicó el jefe.-Y será tu compañero a partir de ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, lo sé. Es MUY curioso que se llame Michael, sea rubio, estadounidense y, ADEMÁS, tenga un Betamon. Pero os prometo que no es culpa mía. Lo que pasa es que resulta que el Digimon favorito de ese amigo mío es, encima, Betamon. Os juro que es una coincidencia.<strong>

**Pero bueno, por lo demás, ahí tenéis el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**


End file.
